dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pantheon of Gods
The following page is the entire pantheon of Gods for my entire fanon. I will add them here as a reference and will make pages for each particular one from time to time. Earth Gods (The Gods of planet Earth) Angel (Incarnation of the Goddess) Zezko (Incarnation of Satan) Vishno (King of the Gods/God of Time) Querona (Queen of the Gods/Goddess of Space) Higogux (God of Fire) Lerrekea (Goddess of Water) Malroas (God of Wind) Eden (Goddess of Earth) Matidox (God of Ice) Exia (Goddess of Electricity) Phimetrea (Goddess of Light) Gabranth (God of Darkness) Vageox (God of the Sun) Genlene (Goddess of the Moon) Orgrund (God of Corruption) ??? (God of Peace) Kylune (Goddess of War) Nytona (Goddess of Magic) Axel (God of Order) Cruthrex (God of Chaos) Xasara (Goddess of Life) Zegram (God of Death) ??? (God of Truth) Lexias (Goddess of Deceit) Monoza (God of Knowledge) Squall (God of Dragons) Suditi (Goddess of Spirits) Havok (God of Destruction) Yevon (God of Insanity) Siaris (Goddess of Love) Muqdall (God of Hatred) Jylena (Goddess of Stars) ??? (God of Inventions) ??? (God of Music) ??? (God of Seasons) ??? (God of Dreams) ??? (God of Beauty) ??? (God of Day & Night) ??? (God of Dusk & Dawn) ??? (God of Trickery) ??? (God of Alcohol) ??? (God of Work) ??? (God of Alchemy) ??? (God of Agriculture) ??? (God of Sand) ??? (God of Metal) ??? (God of Weather) ??? (God of Pleasure) ??? (God of Commerce) ??? (God of Success & Failure) ??? (God of the Ostracized) ??? (God of Science) ??? (God of Forgiveness) ??? (God of Secrecy) Tulelia (Messenger of the Gods) WIP Anti-Earth Gods (The Gods of the planet Anti-Earth) WIP Godlike Beings (Godlike in power and authority, but not technically a God) Gatekeepers Vanguard (Heaven's Gatekeeper) Joglarene (Hell's Gatekeeper) Incarnations Laurette (Incarnation of Mother Nature) Sarcasm (Incarnation of Karma/Angel of Judgement) Tenyu (Incarnation of Destiny) Violetta (1st Incarnation of Fate) Oraura (2nd Incarnation of Fate) Ymmthia (3rd Incarnation of Fate) Ceqnos (Incarnation of Luck) ??? (Incarnation of the Land) ??? (Incarnation of the Sea) ??? (Incarnation of the Sky) ??? (Incarnation of Strength) ??? (Incarnation of Fear) ??? (Incarnation of Willpower) ??? (Incarnation of Loyalty) ??? (Incarnation of Justice) ??? (Incarnation of Hope) ??? (Incarnation of Logic) ??? (Incarnation of Good) ??? (Incarnation of Evil) ??? (Incarnation of Virtue) ??? (Incarnation of Sin) ??? (Incarnation of Honor) ??? (Incarnation of Chivalry) ??? (Incarnation of the Hunt) ??? (Incarnation of Pain) ??? (Incarnation of Miracles) Angels Gulmo (The Archangel) Mydaiel (Guardian Angel) Sanvi (Seraph of the North) Marmaroth (Seraph of the West) Ariuk (Seraph of the East) Naya (Seraph of the South) ??? (Angel of Harmony) ??? (Angel of Mercy) ??? (Angel of Heralds) Demons Kimisha (The Archdemon) Dagnikag (Northwest Fiend) Rokzel (Southwest Fiend) Zothrun (Northeast Fiend) Kholguc (Southeast Fiend) ??? (Demon of Pestilence) ??? (Demon of Obedience) ??? (The Soul Collector) Avatars Lance (Avatar of the Phoenix) Tisja (Avatar of the Minotaur) Zephena (Avatar of the Harpy) Uzadam (Avatar of the Gargoyle) Azugi (Avatar of the Hydra) Ghangom (Avatar of the Golem) Juganox (Avatar of the Basilisk) Grizelda (Avatar of the Unicorn) Kispe (Avatar of the Gorgon) Qarracax (Avatar of the Cockatrice) Selena (Avatar of the Griffin) Dazyu (Avatar of the Manticore) Lysal (Avatar of the Centaur) Ebon (Avatar of the Roc) Brurvik (Avatar of the Wyvern) Ewigruk (Avatar of the Ogre) Cyekra (Avatar of the Imp) Shizue (Avatar of the Mermaid) Theltai (Avatar of the Siren) Choxhug (Avatar of the Lich) Kruzraam (Avatar of the Hellhound) Grand Priests Ingraham (The Blessed) Echef (The Exalted) Thoctoh (The Architect) Karhi (The Watcher) Rektim (The Patient) Moshashir (The Ancient) Nanthosi (The Holy) Sihilia (The Visionary) Hathia (The Conjurer) Binthape (The Elegant) Derilai (The Valiant) Chernosaand (The Knowing) Artohen (The Cunning) Pherme (The Immortal) Omihob (The Paragon) The Knights of the Round Mainfridus (King of the Round Table) Dimia (Queen of the Round Table) Houdart (The White Knight) Athelis (The Black Knight) Andreu (KOTR 1) Elyes (KOTR 2) Gautier (KOTR 3) Reynald (KOTR 4) Aurri (KOTR 5) Haimirich (KOTR 6) Raimia (KOTR 7) Sueta (KOTR 8) Imme (KOTR 9) Arnoldus (KOTR 10) Emethia (KOTR 11) Josse (KOTR 12) The Horoscope & Constellations Horoscope ??? (Scorpio) ??? (Libra) ??? (Gemini) ??? (Aries) ??? (Pisces) ??? (Taurus) ??? (Cancer) ??? (Leo) ??? (Capricorn) ??? (Aquarius) ??? (Sagittarius) ??? (Virgo) ??? (Ophiuchus) Constellations WIP Elder Gods (The single Elder God of an entire galaxy) ??? (Elder God of Earth's Galaxy) ??? (Elder God of Anti-Earth's Galaxy) WIP Creator Gods (The single Creator God of an entire multiverse) ??? (Creator God of the Prime Multiverse) WIP Demigods (Children of either 2 Gods or a God and a Mortal) Neon (Son of Squall & Eden) Jupiter (Daughter of Orgrund) Vivian (Daughter of Kylune & Monoza) WIP Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Dio's Characters Category:Lists Category:Godlike Beings Category:Demigods Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Grand Priests Category:Knight of the Round Category:The Horoscope Category:Constellations